Around in Circles
by StandInTheRain95
Summary: Sasuke is back. Sakura is happy. Sasuke is still working for Orochimaru, and Sakura has to force the one she loves into submission while wrestling with her own Kekkai Genkai. After time skip. NaruXHina. SasuXSaku.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Hello people here is my new fiction **Around in Circles**! It is a SasuXSaku (no duh.) Kind of weird plot… but you'll see.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto at all.

**Story begins now.**

_Flashback…_

"_Hello Sasuke-Kun!" the 6 year old Sakura Haruno said. _

_Sasuke awkwardly blushed; he had a warm feeling in his tummy every time this girl would talk to him. He asked his older brother Itachi about it but he just laughed and walked away._

"_Eh… hello Sakura-Chan?" Sasuke sort of turned his blush upside down, which made his face a weird shade of blue. _

"_Sasuke-Kun, I have a very, very important question to ask you," Sakura said._

"_What is it?"_

"_What's your favorite shape?" she asked in her cute little figurative way. _

"_I like circles," said Sasuke. _

"_Why?" Sakura said in her even cuter little figurative way._

"_Oh well, there different then any other shape," Sasuke said._

"_Yeah that's right!" Sakura said, she smiled a big smile._

_End of flashback…_

"Sakura… Sakura are you awake!?" an angry Tsunade said… or just rather impatient.

"Yeah… yeah I am…. I was just thinking of him again…" A single tear made its way down her cheek.

"Oh Sakura… I guess you wouldn't want in on this mission then…"

"Wait what's the mission?" she said.

"Well Sakura, Sasuke is in Konoha!" Tsunade yelled," he came back, and guess why…"

But before she could say one more word, Sakura was off and running.

**Sasuke P.O.V.**

Besides the aching feeling in my head, shoulders, hands, legs, spine, oh and well, every other part of my body, I guess I'm fine. The thing that is really hurting though, is my heart. I hope she still loves me. I can't believe I left her for revenge. Even though I did get it.

Let me think of a few things to describe her. I saw her once, when I was on the dark side. I hate to think this but, man she was hot! Now here's my list.

**She **is beautiful, smart, courageous, pretty, talented, gorgeous, sexy, strong, brave…

And many others.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto's voice rang in Sasuke's head.

"Hey dobe," the black haired teen said.

"Hello Sasuke," entered his gray haired teacher, Kakashi. "Guess what I got you for a gift!" he said," now that you are 18…."

"Oh no," Sasuke said.

"Oh yes," and the man put an Icha Icha Paradise book on Sasuke's lap.

"Hey guys I'm glad to see you and all but I really wanted to see her."

"Hello Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura's voice rang through the room.

**End of chapter.**

Author: Ok I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, even though the plot didn't even manage to kick in yet. I know when Sakura was six she was too shy to talk to Sasuke but oh what the hay. Yes they are all 18. Next chapter up soon I hope.


	2. Chapter 2

Author: I am trying to update as fast as I can! Ok plot still might not be in this chapter… haven't decided yet…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way at all.

**Story begins here.**

Tsunade barged into the hospital room, panting like crazy.

"Oh Sakura… I just wanted…. To inform you… that… your mission… is postponed… for… about… a week…" she fell over after that.

Too bad she didn't notice that the person she was trying to speak to was staring at another person that wanted to speak to that person that she wanted to speak to. Or Sakura and Sasuke were staring at each other. Same thing.

"I brought a tomato for you…" Sakura said, holding in her obvious blush.

"Eh… thanks?" Sasuke said, he wasn't as lucky as Sakura, his face turned as bright as the tomato he received.

"SASUKE LIKES SAKURA, SASUKE LIKES SAKURA!!!" Naruto yelled.

"What did you just say?" Sakura asked.

"Um… nothing Sakura-Chan… please… DON'T HURT ME!!!" Naruto yelled and ran away.

Sasuke gave some sort of deformed laugh.

"Wait a second… did you just laugh Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura said, this was like inventing a new jutsu or something to her.

Sasuke awkwardly blushed. "I was kind of practicing… so when I saw you again… or maybe I just wanted to see you again…" Sasuke blushed into a deeper red.

Sakura blushed to… and they stayed like that for a few moments until…

"Guys, I have two important things to tell you," Kakashi said," one thing is that this moment that you two are having is like the moment I am reading about in my Icha Icha book!" This made Sakura fall over and Sasuke sweat drop.

"The second thing is, the Annual Konoha Singing Contest is coming up soon!"

"What does this have to do with us?" Sasuke said.

"Eh yeah well about that… you're one of the judges with me and Tsunade!" Sasuke sweat dropped again.

"I hope you will be entering Sakura, you're a great singer," Kakashi included. Even though he did not say, Sasuke secretly hoped Sakura would enter to.

Tsunade somehow managed to get up," Oh and Sakura, after the Konoha Annual Singing Contest, I will give you your mission… ok?"

"Yes Tsunade-Sama," Sakura said in a kind of half-heartedly way.

"So Sasuke… see you around ok?" Sakura grinned which made Sasuke blush (again) and she walked away. Soon Kakashi and Tsunade left the room as well.

Sasuke was alone and the only thing to comfort him was an adult book on his lap. But he didn't care.

_Time Skip 1 week from that scene…_

Sasuke was on crutches next to Kakashi, who was next to Tsunade. They had listened to only a few singers, and they were only ok…

Then Hinata walked up. "WOOT HINATA YOU GO GIRL!" Naruto yelled making Hinata blush… the judges knew this would happen…

"I will be singing **Stand in The Rain **by **Superchick.**"

Hinata took a deep breath… and…

_She never slows down_

_She doesn't know why_

_But she knows that when she's_

_All alone_

_It feels like it's all coming down_

_She won't turn around_

_The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear_

_The tears will not stop raining down_

Chorus:

_So stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all _

_Crashing down_

_You stand through the pain_

_You won't drown_

_And one day what's lost can be found_

_You stand in the rain_

_She won't make a sound_

_Alone in this fight with herself_

_And the fear's whispering_

_If she stands… she'll fall down_

_She wants to be found_

_The only way out is through everything_

_She's running from_

_Wants to give up… and lie down_

**Chorus X2**

Hinata ended the song and received a long applaud.

"HINATA I LOVE YOU!" Naruto yelled (he was kind of kidding at the moment.)

You can guess what happened. Hinata fainted.

Next up was… Sakura Haruno.

"I will be singing…."

**End of chapter.**

Author: I hope this chapter was ok… plot in next chapter I hope. Also, I LOVE THE SONG HINATA SANG (runs around in circles and hits a wall.)


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Here's the third chapter of **Around in Circles**! Okay I will try to put the plot in this chapter…. I swear! Currently I am watching American Idol and I am like… oh my god.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way.

**The chapter begins here.**

"I will be singing…. Every Time We Touch by Cascada," Sakura said.

She took in a deep breath and…

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams_

_Forgive me my weakness but I don't why_

_Without you it's hard to survive_

_Cause every time we touch I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss I swear I can fly _

_Can't you feel my heart best fast, I want this to last_

_I need you by my side_

_Cause every time we touch, I feel the static _

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat slow?_

_I can't let you go; I need you in my life_

_Your arms are my castle; your heart is my sky_

_They wipe away tears that I cry_

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all_

_You make me rise when I fall_

_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_

_And every time I kiss, I swear I can fly_

_Can't you hear my heart beat fast_

_I want this to last_

_I need you by my side._

Sakura received a huge roar of applause and a medal (she won.)

"Sakura… I have a question to ask you," Sasuke said.

"Yes Sasuke?"

"If I was really some one bad… would you still love me?"

"Of course Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura said… although she was too absorbed in the moment to think.

"I love you Sakura-Chan," Sasuke said.

Sakura blushed madly and did a girly scream," I love you too Sasuke-Kun!" she said and they made out. Yes, a happy moment and all to true. But you will see.

**The next day…**

"Hello Tsunade-Sama!" Sakura said in her all too cheery voice.

Tsunade looked awfully worried," Sakura… I don't know how to break this to you but…"

"Yes Tsunade-Sama?"

"Sasuke is… rumored to be… spying on Konoha and is still working for Orochimaru."

**End of Chapter**

Author: Yes I am evil ok. Deal with it. Actually, I hit myself in the head for doing that but oh well! Yeah for the Every Time we Touch song Sakura sang I am not a real fan but it suited her and Sasuke… then. Also this chapter was rather short but it is because I just put the dramatic plot thingy in.


	4. Chapter 4

Author: Oh I forgot to say thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter and all the chapters before that! Yeah plot twist now it's a little mixed up isn't it…? Well… enjoy the chapter and note, at times it might seem a little weird for a reason… or not.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way at all.

**Chapter begins here.**

"No… no you're joking… you're joking… you're joking… Sasuke wouldn't do that…" Sakura said.

"Sakura… you know I wouldn't joke about this," Tsunade said, she glanced worriedly at her prized student.

"Maybe I should give this mission to someone else then…"

"What is it?" Sakura said, if this mission was really about Sasuke, she needed in on it.

"Well…" Tsunade said," this mission is about Sasuke, Sakura, and you must not let your feelings for him get in your way, even though your feelings for this boy are necessary to the mission."

"Uh… ok?" Sakura answered.

"As you know Sasuke is rumored to be working with Orochimaru," Tsunade sighed," proving that he's not dead." Sakura some what managed a gasp.

"So here's what you need to do," Tsunade continued. She pulled out a ring made of what as a assortments or metal, with chakra. Assortments as in Emerald, Ruby, Sapphire, Copper, Bronze, Gold, and Silver. You could (almost) clearly see the chakra glowing on it.

"You need Sasuke to spill the beans unconsciously, **SO **this ring will be very important to your mission."

"And this ring is…?" Sakura questioned.

"This ring is the Circle Ring (gasp cause this is the whole point of the first chapter)."

"The Circle Ring has the power to make people tell the truth," Tsunade stated.

"Oh I get it!" Sakura exclaimed," so all I need to do is put this ring on Sasuke, and he'll tell all he knows!"

"It's not that simple, and that's why I chose you for this mission," Tsunade said," even though the Circle Ring has great power, Sasuke is an extraordinary ninja, and the ring won't work on him because of his will power."

"But Tsunade-Sama, if it won't work, what's the point of putting it on him?" Sakura said, this was clearly confusing her.

"This is why I chose you for this mission Sakura, if Sasuke's emotions are at a stable point, and then the ring will work on him."

"But how will I get his emotions to a "stable point"?"

"Sakura… this means when he thinks that he has… "True love.""

Sakura blushed a deep red," I think I get it now."

"But Sakura, you must be very cautious with this, this mission has very dangerous "issues." Tsunade warned her.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"For one thing," Tsunade said," if one person in the entire village figures this out, then the whole village will be in complete chaos."

"Two, if Sasuke figures out what you're doing, he will escape, this is why you must not let your feelings for him get the better for you."

"But Tsunade-Sama," Sakura apposed," if we do figure what's Sasuke's up to, how will we capture him?"

"The Circle Ring will automatically cut off all of his chakra," she said quickly.

"Tsunade, one last question… if you do get Sasuke, and he is working for Orochimaru and everything will you hurt him?"

Tsunade answered sharply," You know the answer to that Sakura." Sakura gulped.

"Oh and Sakura," Tsunade said.

"Yes Tsunade-Sama?"

"He is quite a looker, isn't he?"

"Tsunade!" the door closed quickly.

"I hope Sakura knows what she's doing." Tsunade thought.

**Line. **

Sakura walked quickly back to Sasuke's apartment. She knew she had to take this seriously, and must remain secretive.

But part of Sakura was so sad, she had just got to Sasuke and now she knew he was just pretending. Or maybe he was being forced or something?

Sakura was too busy in her thoughts to notice she was outside Sasuke's door… or big doorway (he lives in a huge mansion member?)

Sakura turned so red that she beat Hinata by a mile when Sasuke answered the door," SASUKE YOU'RE ONLY IN BOXERS!" Sakura yelled.

"Shut up Sakura do you want my fan club to hear?" Sasuke said agitated, but was smirking at Sakura seeing him only in his boxers.

"Sorry Sasuke it's just that-"

Sasuke cut her off by putting her lips on hers. Sakura must have been dreaming, Sasuke was in his boxers and was kissing her! But immediately she remembered the mission and pushed him away.

"You don't love me anymore?" Sasuke asked in a worried voice.

"No it's just that-" Sakura said.

"Do you have anything to tell me Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"No of course not I love you Sasuke!"

"Oh good for a second I thought you were dating Neji or something." Sakura was relieved at this.

"Hurry lets get inside before you freeze your overly hot body in this freezing cold weather!" Sakura shooed Sasuke into his own house. Too bad it was about eighty degrees outside.

Sasuke knew she was hiding something.

**End of chapter.**

Ok the Sasuke thing at the end was a teeny twist (I don't think I was going to do that.) Also again thanks for all the reviews I have been getting! Not one flame yet!


	5. Chapter 5

Author: I swear I am so sorry for not updating! I was really busy and my classes were so crazy. Not to mention I was addicted to songs like _Say it Right _by **Nelly **and _Walk Away _by Paula Deanda. Say it Right reminds me of Hinata and Walk Away reminds me of Sasuke and Sakura. Oh and I counted the reviews and if you spread them apart its nine reviews for chapter! I thank you guys so much! Here's the chapter. It's Hinata and Naruto but it will come to play eventually.

Disclaimer: I do not own one single character from Naruto. I wish I did but I do **not.**

**Chapter begins here.**

"Ah Hinata that feels so good!" Naruto moaned in bliss.

Hinata didn't have time to talk she had to keep the rhythm going. She moaned in "bliss" as well.

"Hinata please keep going!"

"Whatever you won't Naruto-kun," Hinata said blushing.

They soon stopped their "session."

"Man Hinata you can sure massage a guy's back with your Byakugan that was the best ever how much do you want for payment?" Naruto said stretching his now healed back.

Hinata blushed awkwardly," I have an idea but it's kind of… strange."

"What is it Hinata I would do anything for you now!" Naruto was practically turning his back into something like a pretzel. Okay no not that far.

"Well… what if we… kissed?" Hinata sort of melted at her own idea but she was too busy to buy the hot lips on hers. She moaned into the kiss making Naruto pant. Well so much for experience.

After there very hot and inexperienced make out session (oxymoron much) and were drinking some coke (they were in Hinata's mansion.)

"So Hinata, why don't we got on a walk and get some lunch?" Naruto asked.

"Sure Naruto-kun!" Hinata eagerly accepted," but since we're going out, are we… dating?"

Naruto blushed," Eh… yeah I guess?"

"Okay Naruto-kun!"

**Brief intermission. **

Sasuke gave Sakura a strange look. Sakura didn't notice it.

"So Sakura…" Sasuke asked," How's life?"

"It's great!" Sakura said not noticing the threat before her own very eyes.

"You know Sakura, if there's anything, I mean anything about anything you want to tell me, you can," Sasuke said.

Sakura gulped. He was suspicious. She had to think fast.

"Well Sasuke…," Sakura said," I really need to tell you that…"

"Yes Sakura?"

"I have had these weird dreams about purple people eaters…"

Sasuke fell off his chair. Sakura smiled sweetly.

**Back to Naruto and Hinata. **

Naruto and Hinata were eating ramen at Naruto's favorite ramen place. I forgot the name of it.

"C'mon Hinata you can eat more than that, it's on me!"

"No I would rather not Naruto; I had already had two bowls, but thank you for your offer."

"Well Hinata after this last bowl I'm done!"

Naruto got his check.

"WHAT?" Naruto screamed," this much for 22 measly bowls of ramen?!"

"Don't worry Naruto," Hinata responded quickly as if she knew this would happen. Smart girl.

"Here you go sir, keep the change," Hinata said sweetly. Naruto's mouth dropped, Hinata's change was twice the amount they owed him. She was loaded!

"So where to next Naruto?" Hinata asked him leisurely.

"Well I had to pick something up at Sasuke's if that's alright with you."

"Okay."

They arrived there in a matter of minutes only to see a strange site inside the unlocked home.

"Teme what the heck are you doing to Sakura-Chan?"

**End of chapter.**

Author: WOOT update! If anyone knows any good sites to listen to Naruto music videos please tell me! Besides Youtube I got that base covered. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Author: Ok I changed the summary, but the plots the same… I guess. This chapter makes Sasuke look like a REAL jerk, so if you just want to turn away, I wouldn't blame you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Start of chapter.**

Sakura was in so much pain, she couldn't even scream. Sasuke's hands had pinned hers on the hard tiles. Sasuke was choking her, and she was beginning the spit up blood.

"Teme what the heck are you doing to Sakura-Chan?" Sakura was less than relieved at Naruto's appearance.

She wanted to tell him to get that Sasuke wasn't really Sasuke but a clone, and that Naruto should give this guy a hard one in the nuts for causing her so much pain. But she couldn't, this was the real Sasuke, who was really working for Orochimaru, and was really causing her this pain.

But before she knew it Sasuke was off of her and fighting Naruto and apparently someone else. Sakura rose and healed her wounds to the best of her ability, which wasn't much since of her mental stress.

She reached for the faucet for water, her throat burned. But before she could get there, a body was thrown right into the faucet. "Oh my god…" Sakura said to herself. Hinata was laying in front her, her leg bleeding with a large cut, and both arms terribly bruised.

She could barely see Naruto and Sasuke fight, her eyes were brimming with tears and her throat pained her intensely. **"Why would Sasuke do this I thought he loved me!?" **Sakura thought as she passed out in agony.

**About an hour or two passes.**

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. She was in a hospital bed apparently. She slowly tried to rise," OW!" she said," that really hurt," as she lied down again.

"I wouldn't be standing up for a while if I were you," said Tsunade who just walked into the room.

"Tsunade-Sama, what happened to the cut on my throat?" Sakura asked feeling her throat, it was just smooth skin.

"There wasn't anything there Sakura, just a large bruise on the back of your head," Tsunade said," and you're the lucky one," as she indicated to Hinata.

"Oh my god," Sakura said as she looked at the unconscious form near her. One of her legs had a lot of dried blood on it; the other one had a purple colored bruise. Both of her arms had bruises that were similar to the one on her leg. But what Sakura failed to notice before is that she had a large cut on the side of her face, from her forehead to her lower cheek.

"She's probably the worst of them," Tsunade said.

"How many got injured?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"Well probably 30, it took a while after Naruto released a large amount of chakra for our chunin and jonin to restrain him…." She said the next word as if it was poison," _Sasuke." _

"Was Naruto injured badly?" Sakura asked.

"No, his nine tailed chakra healed his deep wounds fairly fast," Tsunade said.

"But," Sakura said," Tsunade-Sama are you sure the only injury on me is my bruise?"

"Yes," Tsunade responded," why?"

"Well nothing, but what do we do about…. _Him_? Sakura asked," and the mission?"

"I have a huge headache, and I haven't gotten any booze for a while…" Tsunade said stressfully while checking up on Hinata," but I guess we will have to delay it, although you will still have to do your part."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked wearily, now she was becoming as stressed as her.

"Well you will have to put the circle ring on him, but we will help you with the _love_ part," said Tsunade," with a love potion." Sakura gasped. Like **_huge _**gasp.

"Here's how it works," Tsunade said," we blindfold him and tie him up, give him the love potion to drink, we put you in front of him, then un-blindfold him and there we go, he's in love with you and forgets all about Orochimaru." Tsunade said.

Sakura was in a mix of emotions," but if he forgets all about Orochimaru, how will we get the information out of him with the circle ring?"

"The circle ring is more powerful than the love potion so he will remember; than he'll tell you and he must obey."

"Wow you make it sound easy, why didn't we do this before?" Sakura asked.

"Simple," Tsunade said," before we put the circle ring on after the love potion, the love potion must take affect for 1 week, which means you will have your own personal fan boy who will follow you everywhere."

"_(Sigh) _Like that's never happened before," Sakura said," but does that mean in the bathroom?"

"Sakura don't ask such trivial questions, of course!"

"_(Groan) _fine fine, when will we give him the potion?" Sakura asked.

"Now," Tsunade said.

"Can I just have one word with my friends before that please?" Sakura asked.

"Fine," Tsunade said," but make it quick."

"Oh and one more thing Tsunade-Sama," Sakura said.

"YEAH?" Tsunade responded angrily.

Sakura not noticing her teachers flaming intensity said," I need a wheelchair."

Insert hole in the wall.

**About 20 minutes.**

Sakura had gotten her wheelchair and found out her friends rooms while Tsunade went and got herself some booze.

First she went and found Hinata who was awake now (well she didn't necessarily need to find her but oh well.) She couldn't help but gasp when she saw her again.

"Hinata are you ok, you look…. Horrible," Sakura managed to choke out, she knew it thought it was her fault Hinata got hurt.

"I'm ok…. Sakura-Chan…" Hinata said weakly and put on a weak smile.

"What I wanted to say to you is that I'm sorry for putting you through all of this, I mean it's all my fault you got injured from…_Sasuke_," Sakura said," if you need anything, just tell me ok?"

"I'm fine really Sakura-Chan," Hinata said," but I'll take you up on your offer."

"Ok then… so what do you need?"

"I was wondering what you think Naruto would like for a present." Hinata asked.

The answer came to Sakura's head as fast as a speeding bullet," Ramen."

"Oh ok then," Hinata said," thank you Sakura-Chan."

"No problem Hinata," Sakura said as she left to see Naruto.

She found his room quickly.

"Hello Naruto," Sakura said shyly as she approached him," I hope Sasuke didn't hurt you so much," she said.

"Nope not really Sakura-Chan, but that guy is a strong fighter that's for sure!" Naruto responded happily while eating ramen in his hospital bed.

"Naruto, if you eat too much you will become obese!"

"But Sakura-Chan I like my ramen!" he said holding his ramen bowl close to him. It was almost like the old days to them.

So then Sakura told the whole story of what she had to do. "Man Sasuke-teme is real…" he couldn't conjure the right word," lucky to have you."

"But remember Sakura-Chan, don't trust him with your heart….not yet at least," Naruto said. Sometimes Sakura was a little jealous of Hinata, as she knew that Naruto didn't have feelings stronger than a friend for her, and she knew that her heart belonged to Sasuke but what if she had been a little nicer to Naruto back then? But she knew this wasn't the time to be thinking about things like this now.

"Thanks Naruto for your wisdom and wise words," Sakura said.

"Ah I always wondered when you would tell that to me, but you're welcome Sakura-Chan!"

She left the room in her wheelchair and found a nurse waiting for her. "Tsunade-Sama is waiting for your presence in the operating room."

**End of chapter.**

Author: Well after a long month of writer's block, I made a chapter. I hope it wasn't too bad. Please review! Constructive Criticism welcome!


End file.
